Can You Hear Me?
by Akihana Tsukina
Summary: Ketika kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan tiba-tiba saja, ia dipanggil Tuhan. Mind to Read and Review, please ?


_"Kau. Bisa dengar aku, kan? Ini perintah dari _heichou_-mu."_

_"_Heichou_, aku dengar semua yang kau katakan.."_

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©****Isayama Hajime**

**Can You Hear Me © Tsukina Akihana**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plot abal, b. ing belepotan, etc**

**.**

**.**

A/N : HAIII /selo Jadi, saya dateng ke dunia ffn(?) dengan ff yang super abal ini sebagai ff pertama yang saya publis Panjang lebarnya di end aja, ya? www

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

Hening.

Satu jam sudah berlalu tepat sesudah upacara pemakaman.

Hening.

Dua jam sudah berlalu tepat sesudah upacara pemakaman.

Hening.

Dan entah sampai kapan keadaan ini akan berlanjut. Tempat itu─ bukan, pemakaman itu, belum sepenuhnya kosong tanpa seorangpun disana. Masih ada beberapa orang yang menangis tepat di samping nisan orang tercintanya.

Tetapi, pria itu sama sekali tidak menangis. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Bahkan, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Tidak dapat ditebak bagaimana suasana hatinya jika hanya melihat dari wajahnya saja. Dengan melihat dirinya kini, sudah dapat ditebak kalau ia masih belum bisa kehilangan seseorang yang kini sudah terbujur kaku di dalam tanah tepat di bawah nisan tersebut.

Pemakaman itu kini bernisan para nama anggota _Squating Legion_ yang berjuang hingga terenggut nyawanya karena misi di luar Dinding Maria. Para titan lah yang dengan mudahnya merenggut nyawa mereka. Beratus-ratus nisan menunjukkan betapa banyaknya pejuang yang meninggal karena ulah titan itu. Tentu saja bukan satu atau dua titan yang dapat merenggut nyawa mereka sekaligus, tetapi berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin lebih. Ditambah lagi, ada satu titan yang cerdik, yang dapat dipastikan jika ada pengendali di dalamnya. Sama seperti _Colossal Titan_, _Armored Titan_, dan titan milik Eren, _Female_ _Titan_ juga dikendalikan oleh manusia. Dan sepertinya, titan yang dikendalikan manusia itu ─kecuali titan milik Eren─, bekerja sama untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam Dinding Maria. Itulah kenapa Dinding Maria kini mudah diakses oleh para titan tidak berakal.

Kembali ke pemakaman. Di atas nisan, nisan tempat pria yang masih setia berjongkok di sebelahnya, terdapat seikat bunga mawar yang tentunya masih segar disana. Nisan itu bertuliskan nama sang wanita yang bersemayam di dalamnya. 'Petra Ral', begitulah nama yang tertulis disana. Petra Ral adalah seorang anggota _Squating Legion_ yang juga masuk ke dalam pasukan khusus yang dipimpin Levi. Pasukan yang dikenal ketangguhannya karena berisikan 4 orang ─belum termasuk Eren─ yang memiliki keahlian membunuh para titan diatas rata-rata, baik secara kelompok ataupun individu. Dan sang pemimpin pasukan itu, Levi, dikenal sebagai 'manusia paling kuat dan cepat yang pernah ada di muka bumi' dan juga termasuk andalan _Squating Legion_. Memiliki keahlian yang bisa dibilang kurang masuk akal dalam membunuh titan.

.

.

.

_Why you leave me here when I'll say something important in my life?_

.

.

.

Pria yang sedaritadi berjongkok di sebelah nisan itu, Levi, masih tetap diam. Masih belum angkat bicara. Masih menatapi nisan anak buahnya itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan, setelah satu jam berlalu, lagi, suara kicauan burung dapat terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Karena, mungkin, hanya tinggal dirinya yang masih berada di pemakaman tersebut.

"Kau.." Levi mulai berbicara. Walaupun dengan nada yang tetap datar, mungkin untuk seterusnya.

"Kau. Bisa dengar aku, kan?" Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau. Bisa dengar aku, kan? Ini perintah dari _heichou_-mu." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tahu.." Kalimatnya terpotong.

Petra, salah satu dari keempat anak buah Levi di pasukannya. Satu-satunya wanita disana. Bisa bergabung dengan para pria dan masuk ke pasukan Levi. Hebat, bukan?

Petra, yang setiap pagi selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk sang _heichou_. Yang setiap pagi menyambut Levi dengan senyumnya disaat ia membuka matanya. Yang melayani kebutuhan Levi.

Kini, tidak ada lagi. Satu-satunya wanita di pasukannya, tidak ada. Yang selalu membuatkannya sarapan, telah hilang. Yang selalu menyambut pagi sang _heichou_, telah pergi.

Telah tertidur lelap untuk selamanya di bawah tanah. Telah pergi menghadap Tuhannya dengan tenang. Telah memberikan kenangan indah bersama orang yang dikenalnya. Itulah mengapa, kepergiannya membuat banyak orang terdekatnya merasa sangat terpukul, termasuk Levi. Yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Petra."

"Kau tahu?" Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sudah membuat banyak orang menangis karena kepergianmu?" Masih tetap dengan nada yang datar dan tentunya tanpa jawaban.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sudah meninggalkan banyak kenangan untuk orang yang kau kenal?"

"Kau tahu kalau kau sudah membuat hariku terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya?"

Yang ditanyai tidak akan pernah menjawab. Tidak akan. Mulutnya sudah membisu. Sudah tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Mendengar saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana untuk menjawab?

"Kau tahu kalau kau membuat hatiku sakit saat kau pergi?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku menyesal karena kau pergi secepat ini?"

"Aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama." Levi menggenggam nisan Petra erat.

"Aku sudah lama memendam ini, kau tahu."

"Asal kau tahu. Aku ada rasa padamu." Sang pria menatap nanar ke arah nisan dambaan hatinya itu.

"Bukan sekedar rasa antara atasan dan bawahan. Bukan sekedar rasa antara sesama pejuang. Ini lebih." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya sudah dapat memastikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ini perasaan normal antara seorang pria dengan seorang wanita. Pasti kau tahu, kan."

"Kau bisa bilang aku ini pengecut, pecundang atau apalah karena tidak berani mengatakan ini secepat mungkin padamu."

"Tapi. Kau tahu?"

Suara petir mulai terdengar. Langit berubah mendung. Setetes. Dua tetes. Dan seketika, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tanpa dikira. Datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku.."

Tubuh Levi kini basah kuyup. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mengigil sama sekali. Nisan yang sedaritadi ditatapnya pun kini sudah terguyur hujan.

.

.

.

_Even you can't hear me, I'll say it to you. I won't regret. I want you know. What is my feel to you. And, I know. You'll know it from the heaven. With your smile and also your tears._

.

.

.

"Aku cinta padamu."

Suara petir tiba-tiba datang, lagi. Disaat Levi sedang mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku cinta padamu. Ini wajar, kan."

"Aku memang manusia yang paling kuat di muka bumi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berkutik pada cinta."

"Aku cinta padamu, Petra."

"Aku tahu ini sangat-sangat terlambat. Tapi izinkanlah aku mengatakannya lagi untuk meyakinkanmu."

Tangannya bergerak mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang semula masih berada dalam rumpunnya. Dan meletakannya tepat di atas nisan Petra.

"Je t'aime, Petra."

.

.

.

_I love you with all of my life. No matter what. Just, I love you, Petra._

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Levi merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke siapa yang memeluknya itu. Kemudian, orang itu berbisik tepat di telinga Levi dengan suara yang bergetar karena sang empu suara memang sedang menangis.

"_Heichou_, aku dengar semua yang kau katakan.."

Lantas, Levi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan didapatinya Petra ─roh Petra, mungkin─ berbicara padanya.

"Jujur, aku juga menyesal karena belum menyampaikan ini padamu.."

"_Heichou_ tahu? Aku juga punya rasa yang sama denganmu.."

Levi mengusap air mata Petra karena pada saat itu Petra masih berwujud ─menurut Levi─ dan mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkan Petra.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, _heichou_. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi pemimpin yang baik untukku dan teman-teman yang lain. Je t'aime, _Heichou_."

Levi langsung mencium bibir Petra dan ia dapat merasakan manis serta lembutnya bibir Petra. Petra pun membalas ciuman itu dan lama kelamaan tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"_Heichou_, aku mohon.. Demi aku dan cinta kita, tolong jangan pernah menangis untukku. Janji, ya?" Petra masih bisa tersenyum kepada Levi, untuk yang terakhir kali, tentunya.

"Aku janji, Petra. Aku tidak akan menangis untukmu. Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa disana, ne? Jaga kesehatanmu dan tetap bunuh para titan untuk umat manusia, ya?" Kemudian sosok itu menghilang disertai berhentinya hujan dan munculnya pelangi.

"Aku berjanji untukmu, Petra. Aku janji."

.

.

.

_I wanna be your prince with his horse at the heaven. I want you be my princess who always waiting for her prince. I'll come to bring you with me and we'll be a happiest couple even at heaven. _

_Je t'aime, Petra._

─**Fin─**

* * *

A/N : Fyuh~ Selesai juga ff pertama di fandom ini sekaligus ff pertama yang ku publish di ffn. Kalo banyak kesalahan, maklum, ya. Aku masih pemula dan masih belajar nulis. orz

Aku tau ini sangat sangat sangat sangat /kebanyakan gaje, aneh, OOC, abal banget, kan? /terjun/

Abis rencananya mau bikin BL, tapi temen req straight, yaudah deh- JUJUR AKU LEBIH DAPET FEEL KALO BL /caps Tapi, kayaknya kalo nulis BL aku bakal lebih fail dari ini- /nangis/

Oke, makasih udah mau baca ceritaku yang sangat abal ini~~~~ /sujud/

Mind to review? THANKS A LOTTTTT~~~


End file.
